Come
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Songfic - Traducción - Universo Alterno - OneShot que cuenta como es la víspera de Navidad de Inu-Yasha y sus amigos.


_Hola! Que tal?  
Bueno, ese es un song-fic de Navidad hecho con la musica Come, de Namie Amuro. Espero que les gusten a ustedes._

_Este fic no es mío. Pertecene a Shampoo-chan, una escritora muy talentosa del Brazil. Ella escribió este fic en fines del año pasado.  
Este song-fic tuvo mucho exito, y devido a eso Shampoo-chan empezó a escribir una secuela. .  
Disfruten!_

_Buena Navidad!_

_** Come**_

Era víspera de Navidad y Higurashi Kagome caminaba por las calles de Tokyo junto de dos amigas, Kawashima Sango y Nozomu Rin. Ellas buscaban por regalos del "amigo invisible" que hicieran entre sus amigos, cuya descubierta seria en aquella noche. Necesitaban todavia volver logo a casa para arreglar la comida.

-Estoy cierta de que ellos ya revolvieron la nevera y deben de tener comido la mitad de las cosas. - habló Rin.

-Rin-chan, sabes que Sesshoumaru no dejaría que hiciesen una cosa como esa... - habló Kagome.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de esto... Cuando ellos se quedan hambrientos, comen hasta mismo las sillas. - contestó la chica, sujetando unas bolsas de compras. - Muchachas, vamos tomar asiento? Estoy agotada...

-Hay un asiento libre allí, en la plaza... - señaló Sango - Es mejor que corramos u otra persona tomará asiento allí.

-Creo que no es necesario. - habló Kagome con una sonrisa. - Uno está muy atareado con las compras... - ellas prosiguieran y llegaran en el asiento.

Rin fue la primera a "abalanzarse" en el asiento, arreglando las bolsas en el piso para que todas se sentasen .

-Ay, estoy muerta! - habló por fin. Cerró sus ojos como si quisiera dormir.

-Tranquila, Rin-chan! Aún es temprano para quedarse agotada. - habló Sango sin mucha animación, pues también estaba agotada. - Aún es cinco de la tarde...

_**-CINCO DE LA TARDE?**_ - ovacionó Rin, abriendo sus ojos y asustando Kagome, que miraba el regalo de su amigo invisible. Algunas personas se detuvieron para mirar la muchacha y Rin se percató de la confusión y se sonrojó. Se arregló en el asiento y habló en un tono más bajo - Cinco de la tarde? El metro se hace lleno en esta hora!

-Rin. - Kagome hablaba tranquilamente, aunque supiera que la amiga tenia razón. - Ocurre que hoy es víspera de Navidad y todo se hace lleno: supermercados, tiendas, panaderías...

-Muchachas, ustedes no están comprendiéndome: yo no me voy a entrar en el metro en esa hora...

-Y nosotras nos vamos caminando hasta el otro lado de la ciudad? - preguntó Sango con sarcasmo.

-Nos Vamos de taxi! - habló Rin.

-Hai, de taxi hasta el otro lado de Tokyo como si fuera la cosa más natural y barata del mundo. - prosiguió la chica.

-Kagome-chan, préstame el teléfono móvil. - habló Rin. Así que la amiga le dio el aparato, ella digitó un numero y empezó a hablar - Hao! Es Rin! Estás en tu casa? Ay, que bueno! Los metros se hacen requetellenos y nos vamos a tomar un taxi, podría pagarnos el transporte? En serio? Domo, domo, domo! Kisu y bai bai!

-Entonces? - preguntó Kagome cuando Rin le devolvió en teléfono.

-Abordemos un taxi que Sesshoumaru dijo que lo pagará.

-Que bueno! - habló Sango en el mismo tono anterior. - Pero olvidaste que los taxi por supuesto están llenos..

-Ay, muchachas! Más animación! Es Víspera de Navidad! Nos Vamos hasta ese supermercado para ver se allí tiene un taxi...

-Cómo sabes que allí tiene un taxi? - Kagome preguntó, curiosa.

-Sabiendo! Siempre hay, no?

Cuando allí llegaron, las muchachas no encontraron ni un taxi disponible.

-_"Siempre hay"_, no?! - repitió Sango

-Más animación, más animación, muchachas...

Caminaran por el estacionamiento hasta que encontraron un solitario coche blanco donde se leía "TAXI".

-ALLÁ!!! - ovacionó Rin, sacando energía de no se sabe dónde para correr hasta el local.

-Rin-chan, espéranos! - ovacionaran las dos amigas que corrían, intentando alcánzarla.

-Esperar? Si no llegamos en tiempo, uno lo puede tomar! - ella llegó cerca del coche y abrió la puerta de los pasajeros. Tacó tocas las bolsas dentro y aguardó las dos amigas.

-Rin-chan, cómo puedes hacer eso? - Kagome preguntó sin esconder la sorpresa.

-Jeje! - Rin sonrió, satisfecha. - Ojii-san, llévanos hasta Namida Shô, barrio de Tokyo Dome.

Rin aguardó por la contestación del chofer, o por lo menos un "hai, one-dono", pero a vez de eso, el chofer se encogió y no parecía querer que las muchachas lo visen.

-Chicas... - habló Kagome - Este coche se parece a lo nuestro... Miren los dibujos...

-Es coincidencia, Kagome-chan. - habló Sango.

-Seria coincidencia si no fuera nuestro coche! Yo olvidé este espejito aquí ayer! - Kagome continuó, señalando un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

Un momento de silencio y Rin y Sango empezaran a ovacionar dentro del coche los más variados adjetivos, siendo que Kagome apenas podía comprender algunos, como "secuestrador" y "ladrón".

_**-BASTA, USTEDES SON LOCAS!!**_ - ovacionó el muchacho, volviéndose para mirar las chicas.

**-MIROKU??** - ovacionaron las tres.

-Hai, estoy a trabajar como taxista hoy.

Otro momento de silencio. Kagome tenia los ojos muy abiertos como platos, Rin lanzó un suspiro de alivio y Sango...

-**JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!** Ay, mi barriga....

-Sango-chan... - Kagome sonrió avergonzada.

-Miroku, cuanto tiempo hace que estas trabajando? - Rin preguntó, intentando quedarse calma.

-Desde hoy por la mañana. - él prendió el coche y el "cobrador de taxi" (N/T: saben... aquella cosa que calcula cuanto el pasajero tiene que pagar.) - Necesitaba de dinero para ayudar Rin-sama en las cuentas de Navidad y también para comprar en regalo de mi amigo...

-JAJAJAJAJA!! - Sango proseguía.

-Pero, Miroku, para ser taxista no es necesario tener licencia? - preguntó Kagome.

-Y también tener licencia para poder estacionar el las tiendas de conveniencia? - completó Rin.

-Hai. - respondió el muchacho.

-Y tú tienes esas cosas? - preguntó Kagome, imaginando la respuesta.

-Iie.

Una gota surgió en la cara de las tres muchachas.

**-QUÉ TU HICISTE PARA LAS LOGRAR, DELINCUENTE??? **- Sango agarró el muchacho por la camisa. Miroku tuve que frenar repentinamente para no chocarse con otro coche.

**-TRANQUILA, SANGO!!!**

**-ROBASTE DE ALGUIEN?**

**-CHICAS, SUJETEN ESTA MUCHACHA!!!**

-Pero estamos haciendo esto, Miroku! - ovacionó Kagome, siendo auxiliada por Rin para sujetar Sango.

-Tranquila, Sango, yo explico! Yo logré las licencias prestadas de Hachi para hacer esto hoy!

Otro momento de silencio. Después, las chicas suspiraran en alivio.

-No vamos a tener problemas, Miroku? - preguntó Kagome.

-Iie, solo si algún policía nos flagrar.

-Entonces espero que eso no ocurra. - habló Rin - Lograste el dinero?

-Hai, Rin-sama.

-Compraste el regalo de su amigo, Miroku?

-Hai, Kagome-sama. - dijo el muchacho, señalando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Para quien es? - preguntó Sango, intentando agarrar el regalo de las manos del muchacho, pero él fue más rápido y colocó el regalo en la guantera para que ella no pudiese agarrarlo.

-Es amigo _ secreto, _Sango.

-Pues por eso quiero saber! Es secreto para que uno descubra antes de la entrega de los regalos!

-De dónde sacaste esta idea, Sango? - preguntó Kagome, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero no es verdad? - Sango preguntó. - Yo solo quiero descubrir quien sacaste mi nombre... yo sé que una de ustedes está mintiendo! Yo pregunté para todos y ustedes respondieran que no me sacaron!

-Ops... - habló Miroku en tono preocupado.

-Nani? - preguntaron las tres con aflicción.

-Hay un coche de policía allí... - habló el muchacho. - Mierda, los policías no descansan? En víspera de Navidad...

-Miroku... no es mejor parar? Yo no quiero problemas con la policía... - habló Rin, ansiosa.

**-CHICAS, SE SUJETEN!!! **- ovacionó Miroku, pisando en el acelerador. En la misma hora, las bolsas "volaron" dentro del coche y las muchachas saldrían por el parabrisas si no hubiera los asientos para impedir esto.

**-AIEEEEEE **- ovacionaran las tres.

_**Aproximadamente 40 minutos después, en el barrio de Tokyo Dome...**_

-Llegamos, chicas! Hoy es mi record... Yo logré hacer un viajen de aproximadamente una hora y media en cuarenta minutos! - Miroku salió del coche y se puso confundido porque las chicas aún no habían bajado del coche - Chicas? - él abrió la puerta de los pasajeros y miró la cena más bizarra de las historias de taxista: bolsas a un lado, regalos del otro, piernas, brazos, pelo, todo transformado en un único monte. A mucho costo, Miroku distinguió sus tres amigas allí.

-Aieeee.... - Kagome estaba mareada.

-Miroku, tú eres un miserable...me va a pagar por eso! - ovacionó Sango, cuya cabeza estaba en el medio de las bolsas.

-Mi pelo... mi brazo... mi uña... - gemía Rin de un sitio cualquier, pues Miroku no podía verla. Él sufocó la risa e intentó sacarlas con cuidado del coche.

Así que salieron, las chicas se arreglaron antes de entrar en la casa. Rin arreglaba su pelo de una manera un poco violenta y habló con enojo:

-Sesshoumaru te va a pagar.

Una enorme gota surgió en la cara del muchacho, además su piel cambió para el azul.

-En serio? - él preguntó, blanco.

-Que te pasa?

-No, nada...

-Qué bueno! - ella agarró algunas bolsas y habló - Estoy agotada...

-Rin, por qué estas tan agotada hoy? - Kagome preguntó, curiosa.

-Oro? - ella pareció no comprender la pregunta.

-Rin-chan no hizo casi nada hoy...se quedó en la casa por la mañana toda y solo salió con nosotras ahora...

-Oro... - ella estaba roja y con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

-Hummm.... - Miroku puso su mano en el quejo e hizo un "aire de detective" - Rin-sama se está agotada. Rin-sama se quedó en la casa por toda la mañana. Sesshoumaru-sama no fue trabajar hoy porque está de vacaciones y también se quedó en la casa con Rin-sama... entonces la explicación para el agotamiento de Rin-sama es...

-Oro... - Rin se puso aún más roja.

Un momento de silencio total.

-**HENTAI!!! QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO A RESPETO DE NUESTRA AMIGA???** - Kagome y Sango comenzaron a golpeálo.

-**TR-TRANQUILAS AY... ITAI!!! YO... AY!! YO IBA A DECIR QUE ELLA ARREGLO LA CASA POR LA MAÑANA Y SESSHOUMARU LA AYUDÓ!! ITAI, SANGO!!!**

Rin fingió que no existía pelea alguna y fue abrir la puerta de la casa.

-Tadaima! - habló, entrando. Un muchacho alto y muy bonito apareció en la sala y Rin prosiguió. - Hola! Compré algunas cosas! Dónde está Inu-Yasha?

-Está en la casa de el... - él miró para su reloj y después prosiguió. - No fue un viajen muy rápido del otro lado de la cuidad hasta aquí? Y qué ocurrió con su pelo?

-Después habló contigo sobre eso, Sesshoumaru... puedes ayudarnos con las compras? Miroku y las chicas están allá afuera y... - ella se detuvo cuando se percató de la expresión asesina que el muchacho hizo - Pa...pasa algo?

-Houshi vino con ustedes? - él preguntó, mirando la ventana.

-Hai. Qué pasa?

-Nada. Solo me gustaría saber. Les voy ayudar...

-Arigatou. Voy estar el la cocina!

Sesshoumaru salió de la casa y vio Kagome y Sango cargando las pocas bolsas y intentando arreglar sus pelos - que el se percató que estaban en el mismo estado que el de Rin - mientras Miroku estaba estirado en el piso.

-Itai... - Miroku gemía.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru! - habló Kagome.

-Hola, Kagome, Sango... - él se quedo mirando las muchachas.

-Pasa algo? - Kagome estaba un poco molesta por la mirada.

-Yo no sabia que ustedes tres tenían ido al peluquero... el pelo de ustedes está distinto...

-Después hablamos sobre eso... - hablaron las dos en el mismo tiempo. Pasaron por él y entraron en la casa.

Miroku logró ponerse de pie y agarró algunas bolsas que aún estaban en el coche para llevarlas a la casa, pero se detuvo al ver Sesshoumaru en el medio del camino.

-Ano...Sumimasen... - él pidió, molesto.

-Houshi. - habló Sesshoumaru, estrechando los ojos.

-Sí? - preguntó el muchacho con un poco de miedo.

-Si tuviera pasado su mano en Rin, vas a tener su cena de Navidad en una habitación del hospital.

-Ja, ja... - él rió, molesto. - No pienses en esto, Sesshy! Tú piensas que yo haría eso con la novia de mi amigo?

-Usted coqueteaba Kikyou cuando ella era novia de Inu-Yasha.

-Oi, me estás diciendo que soy.... hentai...? - preguntó el muchacho como si estuviese sendo acusado de algún crimen.

-No estoy diciendo: estoy cierto de eso.

-Oi... - el muchacho reaccionó, ofendido.

Sesshoumaru pasó por él y agarró las últimas bolsas que necesitaban ser llevadas. Dio una rápida mirada en el contenido y hizo una mueca después.

-Odio uva pasas.

-Oi, no cambie el asunto! - Miroku exclamó.

-Rin sabe que a mi no me gustan las pasas... entonces debe de ser para mi hermano baka... - continuó hablando como si Miroku no estuviera en frente de el.

Los dos entraron en la casa y fueron hasta la cocina, dónde pusieron las bolsas de las comidas encima de la mesa, lejos de las bolsas de regalos. Solo Rin estaba allá, cerca de la fuente, intentando abrir con dificultad una lata. Sesshoumaru tomó la lata de sus manos - sorprendiendo Rin, pues ella no se percató de su presencia - y la abrió con la mayor facilidad.

-Arigatou!

-No fue nada... por que trajiste pasas?

-Kagome va a hacer un plato que gusta a Inu-Yasha...

-Kagome-sama debería hablar pronto lo que siente a Inu-Yasha. - Miroku habló, tomando asiento en una silla y abriendo una lata de cerveza.

-Tú no me creerías, Rin, si yo te hablase que Inu-Yasha también está... - Sesshoumaru se detuvo cuando se recordó que ellos no estaban solos. Estrechó los ojos cuando se percató que Miroku estaba atiento a la conversación.

-Prosiga, estoy oyendo. - habló el muchacho.

-Fuera de aquí. - habló Sesshoumaru.

-Pero, por qué...?

-No quiero verlo borracho, coqueteando a Rin... mismo yo no viendo la diferencia de cuando estás borracho o normal...

-Oi, Sesshoumaru... si yo fuera a casa, voy a molestar Kagome-sama y Inu-Yasha...

-Ellos están allá? - preguntó Rin.

-Hai, Kagome fue recoger algunas bandejas que yo puse en la nevera de esa casa...

-Entonces, afuera de la cocina, Houshi.

El muchacho abajó la cabeza y habló:

-Mierda, nadie tiene paciencia conmigo

-Houshi, no beba toda la bebida. - Sesshoumaru avisó.

-Hai, como quiera.

El muchacho salió de la cocina y fue para la sala, dónde vio Sango intentando abrir uno de los regalos que estaban abajo de el árbol, percatándose que era ese que Sesshoumaru había comprado unos días antes. Miroku se acercó silenciosamente de la muchacha y le pegó un susto cuando habló:

-Esto es muy feo, sabias?

La chica pegó un brinco y miró asustada y sonrojada para el muchacho, que intentaba no reír. Él se estaba con los brazos cruzados y intentaba mantener su mirada seria.

-Esto no es estuche de maquillaje, Sangocita.

-Entonces que ééééésss??? - preguntó la chica, haciendo una (adorable, en la opinión de Miroku) carita de lloro.

-Veamos, veamos... se una buena niña y no revuelva los regalos antes de la revelación... - él tomó el paquete de las manos de ella y lo puso bajo el árbol.

Sango protestó:

-Pero yo quiero veeeeer....

-Sango, Sango, solo después de la media noche...

-Pfff... - ella hizo un mohín que Miroku pensó ser también adorable. Él intentó acercar sus labios con los de Sango, pero la chica lo rechazó.

-De nuevo no, Houshi! No se olvide que nosotros terminamos!

-Hace solo tres días, Sangocita! Y hoy es víspera de Navidad! Se generosa, solo un besito...

-No, Houshi! Aún no olvidé que tú pasó su mano en esas chicas...

-Ellas me obligaron a hacer eso, ya dije... - se detuvo al oír la voz de Sesshoumaru ovacionando:

**-HOOOOOUSHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Miroku se quedo azul de miedo. Miroku tomó las manos de Sango y las besó.

-Adiós, Sango. Creo que ahora voy encontrarme con Buda.

Sesshoumaru apareció en la sala junto de Rin, que intentaba sujetalo sin éxito.

-Tranquilo, Sesshy! - Rin exclamó.

-Usted intentó tirar Rin por el parabrisas, chofer imbécil!?!?! - Sesshoumaru estaba rabioso, mientras eso Miroku se escondía detrás de Sango, que ahora temblaba de miedo por ver el amigo enojado.

-Y-yo-yo n-no hice na-na-na-nada...

-Venga acá para que yo pueda torcer su cuello, miserable... - Sesshoumaru hablaba, mientras era detenido por Rin. Él logró libertarse y "voló" hacia Miroku.

-**AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Kagome adentró en la casa vecina por la puertita especial que tenia en la cerca de la casa de Sesshoumaru. La casa vecina pertenecía a Inu-Yasha y los hermanos eran los dueños desde que recibieron la herencia de los padres, pero no vivían en las casas hasta empezaren la facultad. Las casas eran grandes, por eso los hermanos la dividían con los amigos que conocían desde la infancia. Miroku tenia una casa, pero fue expulso de allá cuando no pudo pagarla más después que perdió el empleo y fue vivir con Inu-Yasha; Sango era - y aún es, cuando no estaban de pelea - novia de Miroku y fue vivir junto al muchacho después que fueran expulsos de la antigua casa. Sesshoumaru vivía solo hasta conocer Rin y empezar su noviado con ella, entonces los dos fueran vivir juntos. Kagome es amiga de Rin y vieja conocida de la familia de Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha - fue ella quien presentó Rin al hermano mayor - y vive en la casa de Sesshoumaru desde que empezó sus estudios en Tokyo. Así vivían esos "grandes" amigos, siempre que no estaban peleando o cosa así.

Cuando adentró en la casa, Kagome se percató que ella estaba en completo silencio. Inu-Yasha debería estar, probablemente, o dormido después de quedarse sin hacer nada - "la especialidad de él", decía el hermano mayor - o entonces estaba pensando en alguien que le fue muy especial a él.

_"Debe de estar pensando en Kikyou..."_ Pensó Kagome con tristeza.

Kikyou era la antigua novia de Inu-Yasha. Ella abandonó el muchacho para quedarse con un hombre más viejo, dueño de una gran empresa de publicidad, llamado Naraku Onigumo. Inu-Yasha se puso en depresión por algún tiempo, pero finalmente mostraba señales de que estaba mejorando, por lo menos eso creían todos.

Kagome lo amaba a él, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad para decirle eso, principalmente debido a lo que él estaba pasando. Desde que eran niños ellos se conocían y desde niños a ella le gustaba Inu-Yasha. Ella ya había noviado con otros muchachos, pero Inu-Yasha parecía ser lo único con quién ella quería quedarse, lo único a que realmente le gustaba. Se puso muy triste cuando lo vio con Kikyou, y no pudo dejar de se alegrar cuando ellos terminaron después de dos años de noviado. Ahora, ella creía que finalmente podría tener una oportunidad con él.

**_"Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara _**

**_Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara"_**

_(Mismo que la tristeza llegue amenazándonos_

_Debemos ser fuertes para superar y llorar.)_

-Inu-Yasha? - llamó la chica. No pensaba ser posible él no estar el na casa cuando las puertas estaban abiertas. Fue hasta la habitación del muchacho encontró la puerta abierta: Inu-Yasha estaba estirado en la cama, con fones en las orejas, oyendo música. Ella se acercó a él y se percató que él se durmiera, o por lo menos eso ella creía.

"_Se parece con un niño..."_ Ella se acercó del rostro del muchacho para verlo mejor. Cuando lo iba a tocar, entretanto, sintió sus fuerzas abandonándola: jamás tenería el coraje para hacer eso. Sacudió su cabeza en reprobación y decidió irse de allí, cuando sintió las manos de él tocando en ella y tirándola para junto de él.

**_ I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_**

**_ I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_**

_(Yo comprendo, yo comprendo, yo comprendo, comprendo el sentimiento_

_Yo comprendo, yo comprendo, yo comprendo, yo comprendo el sueño.)_

-Ah... es tú, Kagome? - preguntó él, la soltando pronto cuando se percató de que era la amiga y que ambos estaban con sus rostros muy cerca. Ella estaba asustada y con la cara roja, y Inu-Yasha podía sentir el dulce olor que ella tenía.

_"Ahora no es la hora, baka... no la asuste así o ella nunca irá querer algo contigo." _pensó el muchacho, sonrojándose un poco.

-Gomen, Kagome... no quería asustarla... - habló él mientras sacaba los fones y guardaba el discman.

La chica pareció tener "despertado" cuando él la soltó. Intentó no mostrarse avergonzada y habló despacio:

-No se preocupe, Inu...

-Qué vino hacer acá?

-Re-recoger la comida...

-Entonces nos vamos...Yo te ayudo.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina y Inu-Yasha abrió la nevera.

-Qué vas a recoger? - él la miró y se percató que ella intentaba ocultar la risa. - Qué fue?

-Es que Rin hizo una apuesta diciendo que tú ya tenías comido todo!

Inu-yasha estrechó los ojos y habló:

-Por supuesto que haré eso en la cena!

-Tranquilo, fue solo una broma.

-Feh!

Kagome agarró algunas bandejas y las puso en cima de la mesa.

-Sabes... yo voy a hacer aquel plato que tanto le gusta a ti...

-Ramen? - los ojos de Inu-Yasha brillaron, pero la chica contestó con los ojos estrechados:

-Iie, baka!

-Oi, yo me muero por Ramen...

-Voy a hacer arroz con pasas y papas fritas!

-Todo para mí? - sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

-Hai! _"Solo él que consigue comer eso..."_

-Ustedes van empezar a arreglar la mesa ahora?

-Sí, y yo voy cambiarme de ropa también... y Sango quiere que la media noche llegue pronto para recibir su regalo...

-Feh! Que chica curiosa... Ella vino hasta aquí solo para ver el regalo que compré...

-Ella hizo lo mismo allá en casa... - Kagome se rió, un poco molesta.

-Yo solo espero que a la persona le guste lo que compré... - dijo él, bajando los ojos y sonrojándose un poquito.

La chica se percató del tono de preocupación en la voz del muchacho y intentó animarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Inu! Tú lo compró con cariño, entonces a la persona le va a gustar! Cuando una cosa es dada de buena voluntad, es acepta de buena voluntad.

-Yo sé, pero... - él la miró tan profundamente que ella no puede moverse. - Yo quisiera que ella comprendese todo lo que estoy sintiendo al darle el regalo...

**_"Tada kono mama..."_**

_(Yo estoy sintiendo esto...)_

-Cre-creo que ella va a comprender... yo pienso... - ella se dio una vuelta y agarró la bandeja. No quería mostrarse sonrojada con él viendo. - Tú vas a me ayudar a carg... - ella soltó la bandeja al escuchar un grito venido de la casa vecina. Inu-Yasha logró ser rápido y agarró la comida antes que ella llegase en el suelo. La puso de nuevo en cima de la mesa y después miró Kagome, quién se estaba con una mano en el corazón como para intentar cálmalo.

-Y eso qué fue? - susurró ella con la voz flaca. Inu-Yasha miro la ventana, preocupado.

-Era la voz de Sesshoumaru...

-Él estaba llamando por Miroku... - habló Kagome preocupada.

-Kuso! Acaso aquel imbécil pasó su mano en Rin otra vez?

-Kami... Inu-yasha, él va a agarrarlo y transformarlo en el plato principal de la cena! Tenemos ver lo que ocurrió...

-Nos vamos... - él salió por la puerta que tenía atrás de la casa, ella lo siguió. Llegaron en el otro portón - que no era aquel por lo cual Kagome pasó - y se percataron que este estaba trancado.

-Quién puso un candado aquí? - preguntó el muchacho. La chica iba a responder que no sabia, cuando escuchó otro grito.

-Kami, y eso qué fue?!? - preguntó ella, aún más asustada.

-Ahora fue Miroku... Apuesto que él hizo alguna cosa mala a Rin...

-Caso fue más grave do que cuando él intentó abalanzar el coche en que estábamos contra ese camión?

Más parecía que un rayo había atingido Inu-Yasha. Él se dio vuelta muy lentamente y miró la chica:

-Tú... tú estaba en el coche cuando eso ocurrió?

-Hai, demo...

**-MIROKU MISERABLE; INTENTASTE MATAR A KAGOME?????** - él ovacionó, tomando Kagome en su regazo y brincando la cerca. Llegó en el patio y iba a entrar en la casa corriendo, cuando un cuerpo se chocó con los dos y los tres cayeron en el piso. Inu-Yasha casi se cayó en cima de Kagome y estaban los dos estirados en el suelo. Él la miraba, sonrojado, y los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca.

-Ah... sumimasen, Inu-Yasha... Podrías salir de encima de mí? - ella preguntó, no logrando controlar su nerviosismo por tenerlo tan cerca. Él sentía lo mismo, pero una cosa lo hizo salir del transe en que se encontraba y se puse de pie: Miroku estaba estirado en el suelo cerca de ellos.

-Aieeeee.... - Miroku gemía, flotando su brazo izquierdo.

-**HOUSHI!!!! **- Sesshoumaru apareció, con Sango y Rin intentando sujetarlo.

-Inu-Yasha. - habló Miroku, virándose para el muchacho que ahora lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. - Yo prometo que encontraré un empleo decente y buscaré una casa para no tener más que molestarte si tú me ayudar a huir de su hermano.

Inu-Yasha estrechó los ojos y agarró el muchacho por la camisa.

-Intentaste tirar Kagome por el parabrisas de mi coche, chofer imbécil?

Una gota de nerviosismo surgió en la cara de Miroku.

**-AIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! **- él intentó soltarse, pero Inu-Yasha estaba listo para empezar a pelear.

-Dame, Inu-Yasha. - interfirió Kagome. - No hagas eso! Es víspera de Navidad!

El rostro asustado de Miroku cambió para una expresión de alivio. Mientras eso, Sesshoumaru ovacionaba todos los adjetivos posibles para el muchacho ex-taxista.

-Deje para hacer eso en el año nuevo. - habló la chica, pondo el muchacho asustado de nuevo. Inu-Yasha tuvo voluntad de reír de la cara que el hizo.

-Ya, Que suerte Miroku...

El rapaz se puso un poco más aliviado.

-Arigatou, Kagome-sama...

Kagome le dio una sonrisa muy dulce e Inu-Yasha deseo que aquella sonrisa fuese para él. Los tres se volvieran a ver Sesshoumaru - Miroku estaba, por precaución, de trás de Inu-Yasha - y el hermano menor habló:

-Maa, maa, Sesshoumaru... Tranquilo...

**-ESE MISERABLE CASI MATA A RIN!!!**

-Yo lo sé, él casi hizo lo mismo con... - él se detuvo y miró para el muchacho que estaba en sus espaldas. - Casi hizo lo mismo con su novia y con... Kagome. - _"Mi Kagome"_, pienso. - Entonces... yo te ayudaré a darle una lección en él antes del año nuevo.

Sesshoumaru paró de moverse y Rin y Sango lanzaron suspiros de alivio. Él tuve voluntad de reír de la expresión de terror del muchacho. Habló a él:

-Cuente en el calendario... más algunos días de vida.

Miroku se puso tan asustado que casi tuve una taquicardia.

-Dónde está la comida, Kagome-chan? - preguntó Rin.

-Está en la casa. - ella señaló la casa al lado. - Nos pusimos asustados con los gritos y nos vimos para acá...

-Entonces, nos vamos por ellas... - Rin habló

Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Inu-Yasha se dirigieron al portón del lado para recoger la comida.

Mientras eso, Miroku se estaba muy aterrorizado para moverse.

* * *

-Feliz Navidad!!! - ovacionaron los tres amigos así que la fiesta comenzó. El reloj daba la once de la noche y todos estaban listo, comiendo o platicando.

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en el sofá de la sala, platicando con sus voces en bajo tono, y solo ellos eran pareja. Inu-Yasha miraba la pareja y sintió alguien acercarse con un plato de comida.

-Quiere? - Kagome preguntó con una sonrisa. Inu-Yasha se sonrojo por verla tan guapa.

-A-arigatou... - él contestó, agarrando el plato. Ella tomó asiento a su lado y sonrió aún más.

-En qué pensabas?

Él bajó la cara.

-En nada.

-Ah, lo sé... entonces yo debía tener preguntado "En quién tú estabas pensando", né?"

-Kagome, yo... yo no estaba pensando en ella...

-De veras? - habló la chica, sin creerle.

-Es verdad! Ah... yo estoy pensando en otra persona...

Kagome lo miró. "_Acaso a él le gusta otra ahora...?"_ Él prosiguió:

-Yo también no tengo coraje de... - se detuvo cuando se percató que Miroku estaba sendo golpeado por Sango.

**-HENTAI!!!!**

-Ay, ay... esos dos... - habló él.

_**Media-noche:**_

-**OMEDETOU!!!!!!!** – ovacionaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-**MERI KURI!!!** - hablaron un rato después. Todos abrazaron se: Sango y Miroku, Inu-Yasha le dio un abrazo a Rin, Sesshoumaru le dio un abrazo a Kagome y después en su hermano, Miroku abrazó Kagome - con un mirar vigilante de Inu-Yasha - y fue hacia Rin para abrazarla, pero cambió de idea cuando vio la expresión asesina de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshy, es Navidad... - habló Rin, muy molesta.

-Ni que fuera el día de San Nunca de los occidentales, yo permitiría que el la abrazara. - habló el muchacho.

Inu-Yasha se acercó de Kagome y esta abrió sus brazos a él, con aquella misma sonrisa que Inu-Yasha creía ser maravillosa.

**_ "Come my way"_**

_ (Venga hasta mí.)_

-Feliz Navidad, Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha no resistió y la tiró más cerca de él, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y oliendo el perfume de ella.

**_"Come close to me"_**

_(Llegue cerca de mí.)_

Kagome sintió su cuerpo erizarse todo al sentir el rozar de el. Él murmuró en su oído:

-Feliz Navidad, mi Kagome.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Acaso había escuchado derecho? No estaba muy cierta de lo que escuchara, pues había mucho ruido, pero quería preguntar a él:

-Inu-Yasha, me dijiste...

**-VAMOS ABRIR LOS REGALOS!!!! **- Sango ovacionó, asustando todos.

_**Revelación:**_

-Mi amiga es una persona que a ella le gusta mucho un hombre muy especial, que es dueño de esta casa.. Es Rin!!! - Sango comenzó la descubierta, entregando el regalo para la amiga. Ella agarró el paquete y después de todo aquel "ritual" de besitos, abrazos, "yo no puedo creer que fue tú", etc. e tal, Rin agarró el regalo que había comprado y empezó a hablar:

-Mismo que mi amigo sea un depravado, maluco, pervertido, pésimo chofer - cuando empezó a escuchar las "calidades" del amigo de Rin, Sesshoumaru se puso en alerta -, es una persona muy buena y que es amigo de... casi todos! Miroku. - habló, señalando el regalo al amigo, que estaba sentado al lado de Sango. Él agarró el regalo e iba a darle un fuerte abrazo a Rin, cuando alguien tiró su oreja.

-Solo un abrazo... No quiero un recuerdo violento en esta Navidad - habló Sesshoumaru en el oído del muchacho, haciendo Miroku congelar.

Otra gota de miedo pasó en la cara del muchacho depravado.

Miroku le dio un rápido abrazo a la chica y después agarró el regalo que compró.

-Bien, este mi amigo es una persona que necesita aprender a controlar más su propia personalidad y no tener más como especialidad su famoso "hacer nada"! Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha lanzo una mirada asesina al amigo.

-Desde cuando yo tengo que controlar mi personalidad?

-Maa, maa, Inu-Yasha! - Kagome habló - Acepte el regalo

Después de un rato, los amigos se abrazaron. Inu-Yasha agarró un regalo y empezó a hablar.

-La persona que es mi amiga... bien, ella me apoyó mucho cuando tuve un problema hace ratos...

**-YO! YO! YO! YO!** - Sango hablaba, pero Inu-Yasha lanzó a ella una mirada de reprobación.

-A Nadie le gusta yo... - Sango lloraba.

-Maa, maa, Sango-chan... - habló Kagome, intentando consolarla.

-Esa persona - prosiguió Inu-Yasha - me ayudó mucho y a mi me gustaría de, un día, retribuir todo lo que ella hizo por mi...

Inu-Yasha miraba Kagome fijamente, y ella sintió su corazón latir más rápido.

**_ "Come my way_**

**_ Kono yami no hotori_**

**_ Come close to me_**

**_ Ima akari tomoshi"_**

_(Venga hasta mi_

_La oscuridad está llegando_

_Llegue cerca de mí_

_Podemos iluminar el camino de nosotros dos.)_

-Y a mi me gustaría mucho que a ella le encantase el regalo... nee... - Kagome ni siquiera guiñaba mientras él hablaba la mirando.

**_ "I'll be with you, I'll be with you_**

**_ Tada soba ni iru kara_**

**_ So come my way..."_**

_(Yo estaré contigo, yo estaré contigo_

_Pronto estaré contigo._

_Entonces, venga hasta mi.)_

-...Kagome. - dijo por fin.

Kagome demoró un poco para comprender y solo se despertó cuando Sesshoumaru habló:

-Ahora es tú, Kagome...

Ella se pudo de pié y se acercó de él. Él la tiró para más cerca.

-Feliz Navidad, Kagome...

-Fe-feliz Navidad, Inu-yasha... - ella agarró el regalo y lo puso en el sitio donde estuviera antes. Agarró un regalo y empezó a hablar:

-Mi amigo es una persona que ama mucho una de mis mejores amigas. Yo digo que él es especial pues los dos son personas muy queridas para mí, y yo espero que él - lanzó una mirada asesina para Sesshoumaru - que él nunca la deje triste, o no lo perdonaré.

_(GOTA)_

-Comprendí, Kagome. - habló él.

Ella sonrió y habló:

-Feliz Navidad, Sesshy.

De nuevo, después de todo aquel ritual, él agarró un regalo y empezó a hablar.

-Esa mi amiga pasó la semana entera testando la paciencia de todos, preguntando quien la tenia sacado en la descubierta. Yo también la creo especial, aunque ella tenga un pésimo gusto para escoger novios.

**-YOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!** - ovacionó Sango, tomando el regalo y casi llevando Sesshoumaru al piso.

-Oi, Sango... - Miroku empezó como si estuviera ofendido. - Él dijo que tú tienes un pésimo gusto para...

**-AY, ME ENCANTÓ!!!!!! GRACIAS, SESSHY!!!** - ovacionó la chica, mostrando para todos el super kit de maquillaje que ganó.

-De nada, Sango.

Una gota molesta surgió en la cara de Miroku.

* * *

Después de la revelación, otros regalos surgieron: prácticamente todos le dieron un regalo a Sango - eso porque ella testó la paciencia de todos queriendo saber lo que iba a ganar -, Sesshoumaru le dio un regalo a Rin y Kagome le dio un para Miroku.

-Yo voy a buscar más comida en mi casa... - habló Inu-Yasha, levantándose de la silla.

-Ah, Inu. - Habló Rin - Podrías traer más de esa pasta, onegai? Creo que tiene más una bandeja allá...

-Por supuesto, Rin. - dijo, saliendo de la sala y yendo para la cocina.

-Abra su regalo, Kagome! - dijo Miroku, abrazando a Sango.

-Yo ya voy...

-Nosotros queremos verlo! - dijo Rin!

-Cierto, cierto... - ella se sentó en el sofá y todos estaban al su alrededor. Ella abrió la cajita y se percató que era un collar de oro con un corazoncito. En ese corazoncito era posible poner una foto de dos personas, una de cada lado.

-Kami...

-Es muy lindo, Kagome-chan! - habló Sango

-Es verdad. - habló Sesshoumaru. Él agarró el collar y lo observó, hablando por fin - Es de oro mismo.

-Debe de tener sido muy caro... - habló Kagome, mirando la joya. - Y yo no puedo creer que él tenga me regalado eso... Yo me acuerdo que hablé que iba a comprar esto cuando nosotros dos pasamos enfrente a una tienda hace dos meses! Cómo él logro acordarse?

-Parece que no conoces mismo a Inu-Yasha. - habló Miroku, abriendo una botella de Sakê - Él siempre hace eso con quien le gusta.... me acuerdo que él compró un anillo para Kikyou cuando... - se detuvo cuando se percató de lo que tenia hablado y cuando vio la expresión sorpresa de Kagome.

(_GOTA en todos)_

-Yo... yo... - ella estaba tan roja y tan nerviosa que todos se pusieron preocupados. - Yo... es... es verdad que él...

-Kagome, ... no preste atención en lo que hablo... soy un baka, pervertido, deprav...

-Cállate, Houshi! - habló Sesshoumaru. - Kagome, qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien... - ella bajó la cabeza por un rato, pero después la levantó. - Yo voy a platicar con él.

Todos la miraron asustados. Kagome los ignoró y fue directo hacia la salida de los fondos.

-Miroku... - empezaron a hablar.

-Ei, ei!!!! Ustedes no pueden culparme! Gracias a mi que ellos van a quedarse juntos ahora mismo! Yo merezco algunos agradecimientos, no?

Minutos de silencio.

-Estoy hambrienta; qué tenemos para comer aún?

-Tenemos algunas cosas en la casa de Inu-Yasha, pero no vamos molestarlos, né? Cierto, Houshi? - habló Sesshoumaru a Miroku, que estaba intentando huir para ver lo que ocurría en la casa al lado. Él congeló cuando escuchó la voz y se rió, molesto.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sesshy...

-Cierto. - concordaron las chicas.

* * *

-Inu-Yasha? - Kagome entró en la casa y esperó la respuesta.

-Estoy aquí. - Inu-Yasha ovacionó desde la cocina.

-Tú..._"coraje, baka!"_... Tú podrías venir hasta aquí, por favor? - ella estaba tan nerviosa que sus rodillas temblaban y ella se sentó. Inu-Yasha apareció en la sala, preocupado con el tono nervioso de ella.

-Sí? Qué fue?

-A mi me gustó mucho el collar...

Él sonrió y se sentó en el sofá cerca de ella.

-De veras? Era aquella que tú querías, no?

-Sí, pero...

-_'Pero?'_

-Debe de tener sido caro... yo no puedo aceptar, Inu-Yasha.

Inu-yasha se puso serio y acercó el rostro de ella.

-Por que no? No fue tú quien dijiste que_ 'lo que es dado de buena voluntad, es acepto de buena voluntad'?_

-Demo...

_-_Me percaté que a ti le gustó cuando pasamos en aquella tienda... Yo quiero que aceptes...

-Inu-Yasha... - ella bajó el rostro.

-Nani?

-Tú... tú... de mi...

-Yo te amo, Kagome.

Kagome levantó su rostro y se percató que Inu-Yasha la miraba y tenia su rostro más cerca de lo de ella.

-Nani? - balbució la chica, casi sin fuerzas.

-Después que todo acabó con Kikyou... Yo me percaté que podría existir otra persona... Y essa persona era tú, que más me ayudó en este tiempo difícil... tú...

**_"Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de"_**

_(En un mundo como este, es fácil quedarte herido.)_

-....Tú es tú... - él acercó sus labios de los de Kagome, que ni siquiera guiñaba.

**_"Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito"_**

_(Y percibir después quien es la persona más importante para mí.)_

-...Tú eres mi Kagome... - él dijo por fin, tocando los labios de ella y dándole un envolvente beso.

**_ "I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_**

**_ I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_**

**_Tada sono mama..."_**

_(Yo estoy sintiendo eso...)_

Después de un rato, ellos se apartaron en busca de aire. Kagome ahora no tenia una expresión confusa que Inu-Yasha vio antes de besarla, sino una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vas a aceptar el regalo? - preguntó él, bajando la cabeza y besándole el cuello de ella.

-H-hai... - Kagome logró decir. - Anou... - ella empezó a hablar.

-Hai? - él preguntó, mirándola curioso.

-Ellos van a reclamar si la pasta no llegar... - Kagome rió al ver la mueca que él hizo.

-Qué importa? Ellos no van a quedarse hambrientos, né?

-Inu-Yasha! - dijo, en tono de reprobación.

-Solo me importo en quedarme contigo ahora.

Kagome se puso roja y intentó levantarse, pero él la abrazó por la cintura.

-Adonde piensas que vas?

-Nosotros tenemos que volver a la fiesta, Inu-Yasha...

-Puedes ir, si quisiera...

**_ "Come my way…_**

**_ Mou hitomi tojite_**

**_ Come close to me_**

**_Mou nemureba ii"_**

_(Venga hasta mi_

_Esa persona es tan especial_

_Llegue cerca de mi_

_Es algo tan bueno.)_

-Yo prefiero quedarme contigo...

Kagome lo miró sin comprender lo que él quería decir.

-...Pero tú no tiene que quedarse conmigo si no quisiera.

-Inu-Yasha, yo... - ella se detuvo cuando él se acercó y mordió su oreja, hablando también.

-Yo no haré nada que tú no quieras...

**_ "I'll be with you, I'll be with you_**

**_Tada koto ni iru kara_**

_(Pronto tú también sentirás lo mismo.)_

**_So come my way"_**

Kagome lo miró, comprendiendo lo que él quiso decir. Hizo un movimiento afirmativo y Inu-Yasha sonrió. Él se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos, besándola rápidamente en los labios. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra él y cerró sus ojos. Inu-Yasha la tocó en el rostro y se subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta su propia habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, él la puso en el piso y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Kagome abrió sus labios y sintió él tocándole su lengua, envolviéndola en un ardiente beso.

**_ Calling out!_**

**_ can you hear me?_**

**_ So come my way…_**

_ (Estoy llamándote!_

_Puedes oírme? _

_Entonces, venga hasta mi.)_

**_ I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_**

**_ I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_**

**_Tada kono mama_**

_(Yo estoy sintiendo eso...)_

Inu-Yasha quiso sentir la piel de ella, y comenzó a pasar su mano en la espalda de ella. Kagome sentía y no protestaba, solo quería que él también la tocase, después de tanto tiempo esperando que él la correspondiese. También no protestó cuando él levantó la blusa de ella y comenzó a acariciar la piel debajo de la ropa. Él la levantó hacia la cama, donde él continuó a besarla. Se detuvo por unos ratos y habló:

-Tú eres tan linda... - él la beso en el cuello y prosiguió - Yo... yo te amo, Kagome...

Ella sintió un espeje de shock eléctrico al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero sonrió y dijo:

-Yo... yo también, Inu-Yasha.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla, ahora arrancando la propia camisa y después arrancando la blusa que ella usaba.

**_ "Come my way_**

**_ Kono yami no hotori_**

**_ Come close to me_**

**_ Ima akari no tomoshi"_**

_(Venga hasta mi_

_La oscuridad está acercándose _

_Llegue más cerca_

_Podemos iluminar nuestro camino.)_

Kagome casi no creía que ellos estaban amándose ahora. Él le besaba todo el cuerpo de la chica y murmuraba "te amo" a cada parte besada.

**_ I'll be with you, I'll be with you_**

**_ Tada soba ni iru kara_**

**_ So come my way..._**

_(Estaré contigo, estaré contigo._

_Pronto estaré contigo._

_Entonces, venga hasta mi.)_

Kagome gemía alto y Inu-Yasha tuvo que controlarse para no lastimarla. Casi no creía que ella estaba allí con él y que le gustaba lo que él hacia con ella.

-Mi linda Kagome...

-Inu-Yasha...

-Hai?

-Vas a quedarte siempre conmigo?

Él sonrió y contestó después de besarla en la frente:

-Siempre estaré contigo... - él se acostó en la cama y la tiró para arriba de él, haciendo con que ella acostase su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. - Y yo también quiero que tú se quede siempre conmigo.

-Hai, siempre... - ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos para dormir.

-Kagome...

-Nani? - preguntó, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

-Tú dijiste que ellos querían la pasta que está en la nevera?

Ella se rió y miró el reloj.

-Son casi cuatro de la mañana... Crees que ellos aún están esperándonos?

-Más tarde nosotros hablamos con ellos, entonces... yo solo quiero tenerte ahora... - Él la besó y agarró el collar que ella tenia traído en su mano y que ahora estaba en la mesilla al lado de la cama, poniéndola en el cuello de la muchacha.

Kagome sonrió y cerró sus ojos de nuevo y habló:

-Feliz Navidad, Inu-Yasha.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Kagome...

* * *

-Ya.... - habló Sesshoumaru.

-Ya.... - habló Rin.

-Estoy con hambre! Dónde esta la crema? Y porque no podemos ir para nuestra casa? Porqué tenemos que dormirnos en el sofá de Sesshoumaru-sama?

Los cuatro aún estaban en el sofá, platicando sobre varios asuntos.

-Vamos tener una conversación con ellos más tarde... - hablaba rin. - Nos Vamos, Sesshy? Ahora estoy con sueño...

-Cierto...

-Nos Vamos también, Sango? Estoy con sueño...

-Cállate, Houshi!- habló la chica. - Acuérdate que yo no me olvidé de aquella historia de las gemelas...

-Es Navidad, Sangocita... Es Navidad...

Rin y Sesshoumaru se fueron para la habitación. Cuando entraron, él la tomó el los brazos y habló:

-Feliz Navidad, Rin.

-Para ti también, anata! - dijo ella, besando los labios de él.

* * *

**_OSHIMAI_**

**Hai:** Sí

**Iie:** No

**Meri Kuri:** Feliz Navidad

**Tadaima: **Es algo que a los japoneses les toca decir cuando llegan a casa.

**Domo, arigatou:** Gracías

**Kisu:** beso

**Bai bai:** Hasta luego

**Itai: **es el sonido que los japoneses hacen cuando algo les duele; sería algo como "ay"

**Baka:** idiota, tonto

**Maa, maa:** tranquilo, tranquilo.

**Omedetou:** felicitaciones! 


End file.
